The Adventurers of Demyx and his Lama!
by Demyxfangirll
Summary: Hey readers this is my first story plz read! its really funny! What happens when you mix Demyx and a Lama? MADNESS! Demyx has to bunk with Axel, Zexion goes insane! and Zigbar gets bit in the butt! WTH! LOL plz R&R![Zexion X Larxene] Updated 11,08,06
1. MOTHER OF PEARL!

Chapter One

MOTHER OF PEARL!

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me -

Hello readers! This is my first story so please read it! I know, I know, what I am thinking. Demyx and a lama! Well trust me it is so funny you will die laughing… AND DON'T SUE ME FOR THAT EATHER! Lol! Enjoy the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day at Castle Obliviation

Demyx was on his way out the front door when Axel said, "Where are you going?" to the escaping Demyx "None of your bees guts!" Demyx replied stupidly. (Oh great that was dumb, now I'm gonna get beat to death!) He thought as he stood at the door starring at the Flurry of flames before him. "Excuse me?" Axel said as he summoned his chakrams. "I mean I'm going to the store why?" Demyx replied nicer in fear of getting beat to death. "That's what I thought you said. Superior said no one can leave the castle until they finish there chores!" Axel said as he put his chakrams away. "Well…um that's one of my chores!" Demyx said making up something to get out of the castle. "Whatever" Axel said walking away. "Whew!" Demyx sighed in relief and continued out the door.

Later that day

Demyx got back from his mystery shopping and was about to go to his room when he was stopped dead in his tracks by none other than Superior (Xemnas). "Where were you Demyx? You didn't finish your chores!" he said to the teen age musician. "Um well you see… it's a funny story…" he sighed he knew he couldn't keep the secret from Superior. "Here just look outside" so he took Xemnas to the front yard and well. "DEAR SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL!!!" it was a lama… in the front yard… eating Marluxa's flowers. "Well what do you think?" Demyx asked innocently "What do I think? You put a lama in my front yard and let it eat Marluxa's flowers and you ask me WHAT I THINK!?!?!?" Superior yelled at the top of his lungs. "Well…he he yes" Demyx replied trying to contain his laughter from the whole mother of pearl thing. "Demyx this time I'm not going to waist my time telling you to get rid of it or what I will do to you if you don't…" he said trying to keep him self from whacking Demyx up side the head. "So I'm going to let you keep the lama" Demyx's face lit up immediately "THANK YOU SUPERIOR!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!" Demyx ran up nearly broke Xemnas' back hugging him then ran off to play with his lama "What have I done" Xemnas pondered about the consequences

Of his actions.

YAY! First chapy! I hope you liked it! Next chapy soon here is a preview

Chapter Two Lama encounter

The next day Zexion was walking down the hall when he felt his hair being pulled be something "What do you want Larxene…" he turned around "AAAHHH!!"

Well hope you enjoyed the preview you have to keep reading to find out what happens to Zexion!


	2. Lama Encouter, Zexion gets hurt

Chapter Two

Lama encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Zexion, Demyx, or Axel. although I wish I did!…oh geez did I just type that out loud!?!?

Yay second Chapy!!!!! By now every one knew about the lama and has seen the lama… well every one but Zexion! Plz enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next day

It was 7:30am and

Zexion was walking down the hall when he felt his hair being pulled by something

"What do you want Larxene…" he turned around "AAAHHH!!" his screech was heard by every one in the castle most of them ignored it except for one and that one was Xemnas. "What on earth was that!??!?!?" he ran up stairs as fast as he could and knocked on one of the members doors "what?" the drowsy blonde haired figure said to him "Demyx we have a situation and I think it involves your lama" he said worried that they may be to late "ok lets go!" Demyx pulls out his mp3 and plays superman music (lol) and they begin down the many halls of the castle. Meanwhile with Zexion "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOTHER OF PEARL IS A LAMA DOING IN THE HALL!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Zexion asked him self. The lama just looked at him and then started eating Zexion's hair "Hey stop it! That's my hair you know! OW! And it's attached to my head!" so the lama stopped for a minute and then spit in Zexion's face (poor poor Zexion) "EWW! Lama spit!" and then it started eating his hair again "Hey! I told you to stop it! Only Larxene can mess up my hair!" but Zexion didn't notice that Demyx and Xemnas had been standing there the whole time. (DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!!!!!! lol)

That same moment

"Oh really?" Demyx said with his arms crossed "oh great the annoying nocturne" he said as he turned around to face him "what happened to your hair?" the superior asked "Demyx's stupid lama was chewing on it!" Zexion said trying to fix his hair

"I see and then you said only Larxene could mess up your hair correct?" Demyx said trying to talk like Superior "yes" Zexion grumbled "AWWW! Is she your witle girl fwend now?" Demyx said sarcastically "SHUT UP! YOU MEDIOCER SITAR PLAYER!" he shouted "mediocre? HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY GREAT SITAR SKILLS!!" now Demyx was mad insulting Demyx's music is like insulting the Superior you just don't do it "THAT'S ENOUGH!" a female voice shouted from down the hall "uh oh" all three of them said. Larxene stormed down the hall her eye's set on Demyx "IM TRYING TO READ!! AND ZEXION'S RIGHT ONLY I CAN MESS UP HIS HAIR YOU DUMB LAMA!" every one was shocked there was a great silence for a moment but was soon broken by the lama starting to chew on Zexion's hair again "I said stop!" he walked over beside Larxene trying to escape the lama's reach. "Well this has been an interesting morning. Every one down stairs in the lunch hall for waffles" superior said walking down the stairs. "YAY WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the disturbingly giddy Demyx bouncing down the stairs like a five year old "okay…" so every one went down stairs to have waffles… even the lama.

YAY!! Second chapy! Hope you enjoyed this one! poor Zexion. third chapy soon Bi-Bi!


	3. Waffles

Chapter Three

Waffles!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I do own waffles!! Yay waffles!

YAY! Third chappy! Now for the lunch hall with the waffles! YAY WAFFLES!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the lunch hall

Everyone was at the lunch hall Axel Demyx Zexion and Larxene were sitting at the same table. "I love waffles!" Demyx said cramming twenty waffles in his mouth at one time. "Demyx if you keep eating like that you're going to get choked!" Larxene said once again messing up Zexion's hair. "Ah what hair style do we have today Larxene?" Zexion said sarcastically hoping that it's not pig tails. "PIG TAILS!!!!!!!!!" Larxene replied very proud of her amazing ability to make the dumbest pig tails on earth. "oh geez" Zexion said eating his waffles. "enough of this I'm getting more waffles!" Demyx said with syrup all over his face. "he's getting _more_ waffles? He just had 25!!" Axel said imagining Demyx exploding from to many waffles. "I know! He's gonna explode!" Xemnas said from the next table over. "that would be awesome" Zexion said trying not to pass out from the hairspray that Larxene was using. "DONE! Well what do you think?" Larxene was finished with her pig tails and was waiting for Demyx to get back so that she could mess up his hair. "Hey guys what did I- WHAT IN THE NAME OF MOTHER OF PEARL!?! HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Demyx said nearly choking on his waffles. "It's my new hair style like it?" Zexion said sarcastically desperately trying to remove the pig tails.

"cute. So are you two like dating now?" Demyx asked. "WHAT?!" Larxene said trying to help Zexion who was now choking on his soda thanks to Demyx. "HAAHAHAH!!!!"

Axel was gasping for breath cracking up from the whole thing. "What (Cough) are

(Cough) you (Cough) talking (Cough) about!?!? (COUGH)" Zexion said still choking he tried to get the words out. "Well you two have been spending a LOT of time together so I just thought that you were dating!" Demyx said getting Zexion a glass of water.

"Oh no, no, no. We are NOT dating no" Larxene said fiddling with her gloves.

"Yeah we aren't dating" Zexion said as he took a drink of water kind of embarrassed.

"Okay.. Whatever you say" Demyx replied laughing he didn't believe them not one bit.

"Zexion and Larxene sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Axel shouted trying to start trouble. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" everyone in the lunch hall started laughing even Superior. "Axel! Why did you do that!?!?!?!" Demyx said trying to contain his laughter. "Because I could! HAHAHA!" Axel replied. "Oh geez! Well I'm done eating! C'ya later guys" Zexion said storming of to his room. "Me too…" Larxene added running to her room as fast as she could. "Now look what you did!" Demyx said to upset at Axel to finish waffles. "What did I do!?!" Axel replied as if he didn't do anything. "Come on Steve" Demyx said to his newly named lama. "you named it?" Axel said. "Yes and now I'm going to train him.. Bye!" Demyx replied as he took his lama with him to his room.

Oh no what have I done! Sorry Zexion! Sorry Larxene! Lol well hope you liked the third chapter! And if you all are wondering when this story will end… I have no clue LOL!


	4. Pep Talk

Chapter four

Pep talk

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! THE FOURTH CHAPY!!!! This one is super funny!

The next day

Demyx's lama got infested with fleas and now his room has to be fumigated

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock) Demyx knocked on Axel's door "What?" Axel said to the some what sleepy member "Axel (yawn) I have to bunk with you for the night" Demyx said very tired "Um ok why?" Axel replied scratching his head "My room is (Yawn) being fumigated and Superior said I could" Demyx said trying to stay awake "Fine but why is it being fumigated?" Axel replied "Well my lama got fleas and now they're everywhere in my room!" Demyx said worried for his sitar "Ok come on in" Axel said walking back into his room "Come on Steve!" Demyx said to his lama as he walked in "Here is where you sleep…" Axel said as he sat on his bed "OOO what's this!" Demyx said as he picked up a small plush toy "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Axel said jumping of his bed "Oh my gosh… you have a… MOOGLE PLUSHY!?!?!?!?!" Demyx said in amused be the plush "Yes don't touch it!" Axel replied as he took it from him "whatever dude" Demyx said.

Later that night

It was 2:00am Demyx, Axel, and the lama were asleep when

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!) "AH! What was that?" Demyx said jumping up out of bed.

"The door I'll get it" Axel said as he walked over to the door. "What- Zexion?!?! What are you doing up at two o'clock in the morning?" Axel said in shock "I need help" Zexion replied "I'll say!" Demyx said as he walked over to the door. "Whatever" Zexion said.

"alright what is it?" Axel said as he and Demyx walked out into the hall. "I can't sleep… all I can think about is-" Zexion said but was interrupted "Larxene" Demyx and Axel said. "(sigh) yeah" Zexion said sulking over to one of the many benches in the hall.

"Let me guess you want to ask Larxene out on a date and you don't know what to do so you came here at two o'clock in the morning to ask for our help. Right?" Demyx said as he crossed his arms. "Uh…well… yeah. YOU HAVE TO HELP ME GUYS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ASK HER OUT! I CAN'T SLEEP AND I'M AFRAID THAT WHEN I TRY TO ASK HER OUT I'M ETHER GOING TO FORGET MY NAME OR PASS OUT!!! AND-" Zexion was so freaked out Demyx had to stop him before he hyperventilated "ZEXION!!!! CHILL! Ok? JUST CHILL! we are going to help you! Don't go into cardiac arrest!" Demyx said shaking Zexion by the shoulders. "But-but-but!" Zexion tried to talk but he couldn't say a word. "Zexion breath! Just breath… calm your self.. Peace in the valley.." Demyx finally calmed Zexion down. "Thanks" Zexion said. "know here is what you do" Demyx and Axel gave Zexion a pep talk on how to ask out a girl but Demyx didn't really help any on a count of he's never asked out a girl himself!.

"Ok I think I'm ready! I'm going to march over and ask Larxene out on a date!" Zexion said. "Sorry to bust your bubble… but its 2:30am you'll have to wait till tomorrow" Axel said going back into his room. "Ok night!" Zexion said as he started to walk back to his room.

YAY! ZEXY X LARXY! Stay tuned for more madness!


	5. The Date Well almost

Chapter five

The date…well almost

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

YAY! Fifth CHAPY!! In this episode Zexion… well you'll find out!

The next day

Demyx and Axel woke up early to help Zexion

"I can do this…I can do this…I-I- I CAN'T DO THIS!!!" Zexion said as he walked up to Larxene's door. "Yes you can! Just remember "Larxene I want to go out with you" got it?" Axel said. "ok I'm going in" Zexion walked up to Larxene's door then walked back to both of them "I forgot something" he said. "What?" Demyx asked. "My name" Zexion said. "Good grife" Demyx said. "Look Zexion the first time I ask a girl out I-" Axel said but Demyx interrupted him. "Here we go" Demyx said. "Shut up. Anyway I walked up and said to her "Axel my name is hi" I didn't say it right but at least I tried" Axel said to him. "ok I'll try again" Zexion said as he walked up and knocked on Larxene's door. "yeah? Hey Zexion what's up?" Larxene said. "uh um uh" Zexion was trying to say something but he couldn't.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Axel whispered. "uh (sigh) Axel my name is hi!" Zexion said. "Uh okay" Larxene stood puzzled. "Oh geez!" Demyx said. "I mean Larxene (I can do this! I can do this!) WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" and with that he passed out. "OH MOTHER OF PEARL! HE PASSED OUT!" Demyx said.

A few minutes later

Demyx and Axel walked up and were able to wake up Zexion.

"Huh? What? D-did I do it? Did I ask her out?" Zexion asked as he laid on the ground. "Yep and then you passed out!" Demyx said. "Smooth" a female voice said. "She's here… isn't she?" Zexion asked. "Yes I'm here… and yes I will go out with you" Larxene replied. "Y-y-you will?!?! Okay! How about tonight at seven?" Zexion asked in shock. "okay. Cool" Larxene said with a smirk as she walked away. "Good job! She said yes" Axel said. "she- she said yes…YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zexion jumped up happy as a clam and got ready for there date.

YAY! Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapy! He he! Zexion passed out!

Zexion: It's not funny I was under pressure!

Me: yes it was…wait zexion? SPLEEE!!!!!!!!! ZEXION-CHAN!!!!!!

Zexion: OH NO!! FANGIRL!!!!!!! DEMYX RUN!!!!

Demyx: what? fan girl where?!

Me: DEMYX-CHAN!!!!!! SPLEEEEE!!!!!

Demyx: oh there… AHHHHH!!!!

Axel: okay….

Me: Zexion-chan Demyx-chan AND Axel-chan!?!?!?! SPLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Zexion/Demyx/Axel: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!


	6. Lights!,Camara!,Lama!

The Adventures of Demyx and his Lama!

Lights, Camera, Lama!

Disclaimer: PEOPLE! IF I DIDIN'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE LAST CHAPTER WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I OWN ANYTHING NOW?!?!?!?

Sorry it took so long for this chapter I had major writers block

It was 9:00pm and it was almost time for Zexion and Larxene's date.

"OHMYGOSHWHATAMIGONNADO!WHATDOISAYWHATDOWETALKABOUTWHATMOVIEAREWESEEINGWHAT-" Zexion said hysterically. "ZEXION PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER! (Smack!)" Demyx said smacking Zexion in the face.

"OW! You didn't have to smack me! Jeez!" Zexion said rubbing his face. "Sorry! But you can't get all crazy! Your date is in looks at watch 2 MINUTES!" Demyx said running around screaming then.. well running into a wall of course "Ow that hurt falls down" Demyx yelped as he hit the ground. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! LET'S JUST GO!" Axel said trying to get Demyx up off the ground. "Come on Zexion!" Demyx said running down the hallway. "NOOOO!!! I CAN'T!!! What if Ow!" Zexion said before being pulled by the ear to the theater.

A few minutes later… Well two minutes to be exact

"So, what movie are we gonna see?" Demyx said plopping down in a seat with a bucket of popcorn bigger than his head. "How the heck should I know?!? I wasn't at the meeting! Oh and your in my seat" Larxene said pushing Demyx out of the chair. "I think it's The Blob" Axel said eating his candy. "Hey! Are you eating Boo Boo Bees?!?!" Demyx said looking over at Axel. "Yeah so what?" "Those were MY Boo Boo Bees!" Demyx whined. "I don't see your name on'em" Axel replied. "Hush the movie is starting" Larxene said. "Please keep all Cell phones, Beepers and video games off during the movie Thank you" The narrator said. "So what movie is this again?" Demyx said as he looked up at the screen that read "Attack of the killer lamas!". "Great" Demyx said sulking back into the chair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa that turned out better than I thought it would!

Sorry this chapter was so short, Oh And the whole "Boo Boo Bees" thing I got that from the show "Drake and Josh" which I don't own by the way

Please review! - Stay tuned for the next chapter!

P.S. sorry about the writers block I've been sick lately. --


	7. Sorry

Dear readers.

I am terribly sorry to report that "The adventurers of Demyx and his Lama" will be discontinued, but please continue reading the chapters so far. And any other stories that I may post.

-Demyxfangirl


End file.
